


Lights in the Sky

by RobNips



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fireworks, Fluff, Penny Experiences Human Things, Protective Penny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobNips/pseuds/RobNips
Summary: “Look,” Ruby said, cuddling close and lacing their fingers together. “When I said ‘explosion’ I meant...burst of light! Far away! In the sky! For fun!”"Fun?" Penny wasn't convinced. Civilians should stay away from things like explosions, in her opinion, no matter how fun a person like Ruby said they were.Written for Sapphic September - FireworksCan be read as Standalone





	Lights in the Sky

“And they’re safe?” Penny frowned, but followed Ruby up the hill to what she claimed was the ‘perfect firework viewing spot in all of Patch’. Other milled about around them, enjoying the perfectly clear night while waiting for the firework show to begin. 

Ruby turned to face her, keeping their hands clasped together. None of Penny’s worries about fire hazards or overcrowded areas showed on her face, just the usual brightness. “Of course! Most of the time.” She added, shrugging. “They light them far away, people here just watch!” 

“Oh,” Penny still felt anxiety course through her, but kept after Ruby until they were at the top of the hill. People spread blankets, munched on dessert snacks, and chattered happily below them. She could easily spot Blake and Yang together downhill, Ruby’s father beyond that chatting with someone unknown. Penny stored the face in her memory, and turned back to Ruby. “And it’s every year?”

“Every year.” Ruby nodded, unrolling the blanket in a spot she deemed worthy. “Think of it like the Vytal Festival, but for Patch’s founding rather than the end of a war. The fireworks are just for show.” 

“Yes,” Penny nodded, her database held numerous instances in history. Patch’s founding had a rather small entry, but experience never hurt. It seemed to be a much larger thing to celebrate that Atlas’s information would imply, and there was no reason not to have fun. She just wasn’t so sure about the explosion part of it. Civilians, in her experience, should stay away from such things. 

Ruby gave her a dramatic groan, dragging Penny to sit next to her on the blanket. “Look,” she said, cuddling close and lacing their fingers together. “When I said ‘explosion’ I meant...burst of light! Far away! In the sky! Away from us!” She laughed, Penny still didn’t see the amusement. “It’s not dangerous, I keep telling you.”

“Oh, and I believe you. I trust you.” Penny assured, squeezing Ruby’s warm hands. “I’ve just never experienced such a thing before.” And she wanted to keep Ruby safe. And her family as well, of course, but Ruby had a tendency to be reckless. Especially when things are awesome and exciting. Such as explosions. 

“Well,” Ruby cocked her head, a gleam of understanding in her silver eyes. She pressed her lips together and smiled. “I know you’ll like it. Even if you’re nervous. I’m happy to be with you!”

Penny repeated the sentiment, but her shoulders dropped, a sigh escaping her. She looked up to the sky, now dark and peaceful and dotted with stars. Part of her wished it was just her and Ruby, watching the sky as they often do. Penny’d point out constellations, Ruby would make up her own, ask about other planets, if Penny would be able to go into space, all sorts of things Penny would gladly ponder about to find an answer for her. 

A sharp, small crack sounded from behind her, Penny jumped and spun her head to see the tail ends of a red sparkler fizzling out in the sky. 

Some people around them ‘oohed’, others settling into their places to keep a watch on the sky. “See, that was a test one!” Ruby squealed, Penny tried to give her a smile as Ruby grabbed her arm. “Just try to relax, okay? It’s a show.” She smiled, cuddling next to her to rest her head on Penny’s shoulder. The touching helped, Penny settled into their blanket, crossing her legs and wrapping her hands up in Ruby’s. 

Soon another blast was set off in the sky, Penny saw the full effect of the blue dazzling lights, followed by a myriad of colors in its wake. Some were simple blasts, other dazzled, some were like sparklers that raced across the sky. Hearing the crowd ooh and aah made Penny relax, there was no heat, no embers flying - it wasn’t nearly as bad as anticipated. 

Ruby watched with intense awe, smiling at every spark. Penny couldn’t help but smile too, enjoying the colors, combinations, and clever shapes. Some reminded her of fireflies, buzzing about in the sky, filling the world with light and wonder. She looked to Ruby, her happiness radiant, and felt what served as her heart lighten. 

The finale of the fireworks boomed throughout the sky, a barrage of colors and shapes making the hill alight as if it were day. Ruby gasped beside Penny, squeezing her arm close in excitement. Kids whooped, a dog started to bark, and when the show died down people clapped. 

“See?” Ruby shook her again, Penny giggled behind her hand. “It was fun!” 

“I did see how one could enjoy it, yes.” Penny nodded, squeezed Ruby’s hand. “I’m more glad I got to see it with you.” 

Seeing Ruby flustered, blushing, and waving Penny off with a ramble of “oh stop it you little stop oh” was nearly better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Half of Penny's programming is "I will protect the people in any way I can" and half "I love my girlfriend!!"


End file.
